


Happy Ever After Isn't So Easy

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adding a couple characters in order to shoe horn in some favourite people, Adventure, Fluff, Leviathans are the R.O.U.S.s, M/M, Pirates, Princess Bride AU, Swordfighting, True Love, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on, Dean X Benny as Buttercup and Westley practically writes itself. Everyone wants to love Dean, the most attractive man in the land, Benny is a pirate, Castiel swears revenge on a six fingered demon, Miracle Crowley mixes miracles, and everyone wonders if happily ever after is really possible (here's a spoiler - it is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bookend Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> I will not start another Dean Benny story, I will not......  
> Grumble, grumble....too sad what comes up in Safe as Houses, need fluff....grumble, grumble...1st chapter gets written.

Krissy sat on the couch, trying to read, but her eyes were swimming, nasal passages completely clogged.  She coughed and it felt like she was going to pop a lung.

Her dad came in with a glass with warm, flat ginger ale, and tucked the afghan around her legs. "I wish I didn't have to go to work." he said, adjusting his uniform.  Half the cops were out with the flu that was currently ravaging his daughter, and he had been called in.

Krissy rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm fifteen, I think I can manage to stay on the couch and rest by myself."

He looked a little sheepish, "Well, actually, I called, and your Aunt Charlie should be here any minute."

Krissy groaned, "Dad, she's going to go all nerdy on me, flash the vulcan sign and everything."

"Maybe she won't." he offered up.

Charlie burst through the front door, "What up, bitches?" Krissy glared at her father as Charlie indeed held her fingers up.

He kissed his little girl's head and thanked his younger sister for coming over.  He promised to check in around dinner time and headed out.

Charlie settled herself into the comfy wingbacked chair over by the fireplace, "Well, you look...not good."

"I'm sick, leave me alone." Krissy burrowed into the blankets.

"I had it last week, was awful, I was even too stuffed up to play video games, got vertigo." Charlie reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her tablet. "I downloaded a great story to read to you...if you want." For once Charlie sounded a little hesitant.  Krissy used to love it when Charlie would tell her tales of adventure, but as she got older, she pretended to be too cool for that sort of thing.

Krissy shrugged, "Well what's it about?"

Charlie smiled and bounced a little in her seat, "It's this amazing love story...

'Ughhh, I hate those chick books." Krissy said dismissively.

"Hey," Charlie replied, "One, there is nothing wrong with 'chick' books, that shouldn't be a derogatory phrase.  Two, love stories aren't just cheesy Jennifer Aniston rom coms, this also has adventure, trials, pirates, kidnapping, fights, cunning, good triumphing over evil." Charlie couldn't help but wiggle her eyebrows up and down, "Maybe it has a scene or two that your dad might not approve of me reading to you."

Krissy looked at her aunt, "Charlie, are you just going to read me gay porn?"

"Nah, it's not porn...just have some gay porn in it."

"Well if you skip the gross stuff, maybe I'll try to stay awake for a little bit." Krissy offered up reluctantly.

Charlie took what she could get.

"Once upon a time," Charlie began, "There was a blacksmith, who was widowed too soon, left with a little boy Dean, and a baby Sam. Heartbroken from his loss, the man disappeared, leaving his two children in the care of his best friend, Bobby.  Bobby took over the shop, raised the boys as his own.  He did well, until an accident left his legs useless.  Dean was only fifteen and couldn't work the forge by himself yet.  Bobby hired a lad of 19, Benny to help them out..."


	2. It's Not Love, It's....Shut Up, it's not love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates Benny...wait...he dislikes Benny...wait...Benny's okay...wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the beats of the story will mirror The Princess Bride, but it is not my intention to make it all line up perfectly, there will be a couple extra people (like Sam and Bobby), there will be some swearing, and some sex (obviously). Switching it from a farm to a blacksmith, that sort of thing. But I won't mess with As You Wish, because that would just be wrong. Oh and the Krissy and Charlie interjections will be in bold.

Dean was fifteen and kept his world fairly simple.  Take care of Sammy.  Take care of Bobby (never mind that Bobby was taking care of them, since he got hurt, Dean was determined to take care of him). Take care of the smithy. He didn't understand why Bobby hired that guy Benny Lafitte, Dean could do it.  So maybe his arms weren't strong enough yet to lift the striking hammer more than a few times, but he could still get it done. Maybe when there wasn't an adult around, soldiers teased him about how pretty he was, what they would do to him, but he could take it. Maybe he didn't know yet how to do detail work, but he could figure it out - he wasn't as smart as Sam was going to be, but he was smart enough.

It all boiled down to not needing that 20 year old Benny. Benny was quiet, barely said anything, just did the job.  Dean still was determined to help so fetched water, prepped and cleaned tools and took orders.  He watched Benny's hands like a hawk, trying to learn the motions, repeating them at night so that he could get Benny fired. Still while Dean grew better over the next year, he still wasn't strong enough or skilled enough to do the work on his own.  So in his resentment, he got a little mean to Benny, ordered him about.  But no matter how much of a jerk Dean was, Benny would just say 'as you wish' and do what was asked. It made Dean feel guilty and soon enough he stopped ordering the older man around.

Instead, Dean asked, "Can you show me how to do that?"

Benny smiled, "As you wish."

Dean's 16th year saw a growth spurt in height and in muscle as he worked beside Benny.  The soldiers that came stopped the teasing, and ramped up the flirtation - it was clear that Dean was only going to grow more handsome as he reached maturity.  Dean was polite, charming, but ignored them all.  He didn't have time to go out on walks or for rides, he had family and work.

When he was 17, it was clear that he was going to be beautiful.  Bobby received several courting offers, but always dismissed them.  Everyone wanted to take Dean away from his life of struggle and work, not realizing that Dean loved the cracks and dirt in his hands, loved the callouses, loved that he made something.

Maybe Dean also liked Benny's smile when Dean accomplished something new on the forge.  Maybe Dean liked it that Benny always said 'as you wish' whenever Dean asked him to do something.  Maybe it had taken awhile for Dean to realize what 'as you wish' might actually mean.

They were working on a large sword order, when Dean realized what Benny had been saying all these years. He stammered something about checking on Sam and tore out back where the bedrooms were. Sam was sitting reading one of the precious books that Dean had bought him for his birthday. "Does Benny love me?" Dean blurted out.

Sam sighed and put a mark in place and closed the book. He looked at his older brother's stunned face, "I don't know, does he?" Dean punched him for his sarcasm.

"Jerk"

"Bitch.  Now answer the question." Dean started to pace.

'Well, duh, course he does, otherwise why would he have put up with all your crap?" Sam said.

"What do I do?" Dean was going to wear a rut in the ground.

"Well since you love him back, how about you do something about it?"

"I don't love him," Dean started to protest.  Sam snorted in disbelief.

"Shut up, I don't love..." a sigh, "Okay so maybe I love the guy." Dean sank down beside Sam, "You know he's never once called me pretty, or written a stupid poem about my eyes or lips, or made a joke about my bowlegs." Sam smiled encouragingly and Dean continued, "He'll just say good job, when I make something new, or just give me this little smile, makes me feel like I hung the moon." Feeling a little too emotional, Dean quipped, "Plus you know, he's built nice and large, bet he'd be fun to ride." Sam groaned and kicked Dean.

'So go tell him." Sam picked his book back up and Dean left the room.

He made his way back to the forge and stared at Benny for a minute, not sure what to say.  He went back to work, trying to figure it out. Finally it was drawing to closing time and Dean took a deep breath and moved a little closer to Benny. "Benny, could you fetch me that small hammer?" Benny looked over to the work table and didn't see it.  He looked about and realized that the hammer was right beside Dean.  He got in close, real close and picked the hammer up.

"As you wish," he said, the words close enough that Dean could feel the other man's breath against his cheek. Dean turned his head slightly and made their lips brush.

The next month, orders were finished a little more slowly as a lot of breaks were taken.  Benny finally started talking more and Dean was enraptured.  They went for walks through town at night and exchanged a lot of kisses.  When they worked, they constantly brushed against each other. Both were happy.

This went on for a few months, until one night they were out back, just looking up at the stars.

"Bobby asked me about my intentions toward you."

Dean flushed in embarrassment. Benny found it adorable.

"I told him that I intend to marry you, once you are of age."

Dean turned and looked at Benny, "That's only a few months away."

"I know." Benny paused, "I was thinking of leaving for those few months."

Dean sat up, "What, why?"

"The Royal Navy put out an offer.  The seas are too entrenched with pirates right now, any who signs up for a six month run gets a signing bonus and a share of any non royal loot taken from the pirates." Benny looked at Dean, "It would give us some more security, help send Sam to the university. I want you to have nice things."

"I don't need nice things, I have everything I need." Dean protested.

"Dean, it would only be a few months, and when I'm back we could be married, have a nicer house, not covered in soot from the forge.  Maybe someday adopt a kid or two." Dean hated to admit it but that did sound nice.

Dean agreed.

Benny was due to leave in two weeks and they flew quickly by. The night before he was to sail, he rented them a room at the hotel by the bay.  There were candles and privacy.  He had even paid for a tub and hot water.  They soaked together in the quiet.  Dean leaned back against Benny, "I want you tonight." was what the younger man said.

"As you wish" was Benny's reply.  He nudged Dean forward and both climbed out of the tub, naked body's glistening, Dean smooth, Benny hairy

\- **"Hey, Hey, Hey, we're skipping that part" Krissy yelled, coughing from her place on the couch.**

**Charlie pouted, "fine, but I swear it was really tastefully written, good use of adjectives with the rimming."**

**"Oh god, please don't." Krissy shuddered.**

Benny left and for a couple months there were letters, even a package or two.  Dean kept the shop open, now more than capable of running the work, especially with Sam helping Bobby with the paperwork. But soon there was a month, then six weeks, then nine without word from Benny.

It was a soldier in for a shield repair that broke the news.  Three of the Royal Navy's ships had been attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts and his crew. One of those ships was the one that Benny was on. The Dread Pirate Roberts never left survivors.

\- **"Murdered by pirates is pretty cool," Krissy added.**

Dean left the forge mid conversation. Just walked back to his room and shut the door.  Sam wheeled Bobby into the shop and the two quickly dealt with the customers and shutting the fire down.

For a week neither Sam nor Bobby saw Dean.  As far as they could tell, he didn't eat, he maybe drank, but they didn't see him. Sam was getting scared, Bobby was getting worried. Finally a haggard Dean came from his bedroom.  Neither knew what to say to the hollow looking Dean. 

Dean walked by and drew some water from a pitcher and splashed his face. He turned to Sam and simply said, "Fuck love."

He walked out to the shop and lit the forge.  They could hear the furious clang of metal on metal.  Those were the last words Dean said for a year.

 


	3. Journeys Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've moved onto the meat of the story. Again, I've shoehorned in some characters which means some added scenes. Also big change. Since Fezzic is a giant and strong and Gabriel is...not...I'm replacing that with magic.

The prince stood on the balcony and looked down at the crowds.  He paused for a dramatic moment, he did have a flair for public speaking, it had to be said.  Everyone agreed that he wasn't really handsome, but that there was something inherently compelling about him. There were rumours about what the proclamation was for, both good and bad. Finally Prince Lucifer raised his hand and began.

"My people.  It is my pleasure to announce an additional celebration to the festivities of our nations 300th anniversary. I know you have enjoyed the gossip of my bachelorhood over the years, but I am pleased today to tell you that all those rumours will be at an end.  I now introduce you to my fiance, once a common man, but now not so common.  Would you like to meet him?" The crowd roared back, in astonishment, in happiness. Prince Lucifer smiled benevolently and nodded to the guards below and slightly across the way.  He gesture widely with a hand, "I present to you, your future prince consort - Dean Winchester!"

Out walked Dean in formal, almost royal clothes and a small crown.  The five years that had passed had been more than generous to Dean and what had been a handsome teen had become a beautiful man, strong, with clear eyes and full lips.  He smiled shyly at the crowd around him and gave a small wave. More than one woman swooned, more than one man sighed. Dean looked up at the royal balcony and he smile grew broader and he sketch a small, but respectful bow. The crowds cheered even louder.  The common people of a village were always a sucker for stories of nobles marrying for love.

The only people in the crowd not cheering were Sam and Bobby. Only they could see how fake Dean's smile was, how empty his eyes were.

A couple hours later and Dean was with his family in the wing of the castle that had been designated for their use.  Sammy was still fighting, but Bobby had given up awhile ago.

"Dean, you don't have to go through with this." Sam tried to protest yet again.

Dean took off the crown that he hated and began to strip out of the fancy clothes that were so damn itchy.

"Yeah, I kind of do, Sammy.  He's the bloody prince, soon to be king based on how his father looks. You don't exactly back out on him." Dean started to slide on his simpler riding clothes. Dressed, he walked over and wrapped a hand around his little brother's neck, bumped their foreheads together, "It's not so bad a deal, you know.  He's promised that you can go to to the best university on the continent, Bobby has the best medical help and will want for nothing."

"But what about you? You don't love him. Do you even like him?"

Dean's smile was hollow, "We're friendly enough. My family is safe, that goes a long way for me, you know that. He says in time I'll grow more affectionate.  He might even be right." Dean hugged Sam and walked out before more protests could be made.

Sam looked at Bobby, "He'll never love Lucifer."

"No he won't." was all Bobby could add.

****

Dean rode hard, easily losing the two guards that the prince insisted ride with him.  The prince swore up and down that Dean was in danger, that the neighbouring nation would like nothing better than to kidnap the future consort of the prince, but Dean didn't care.  His daily rides were his only bits of freedom, the only time that he could forget the hollowness of his days.

He didn't need Sammy on his back about the upcoming marriage - he knew and agreed with everything his little brother said.  He would never love Lucifer, or even feel a pleasant sort of affection.  The most he could muster was a thankful respect.  He would make sure that Sam could accomplish whatever he wanted.

Also, and he would never, ever, tell Sam and Bobby that Count Alistair had strongly suggested that it would be ill advised to turn down the Prince's proposal. That man scared Dean and he tried to avoid the count at all costs.

He pushed his beautiful black stallion harder, faster, needing so desperately to escape, or at least pretend to escape.

A couple hours later he was walking the horse through the woods and pulled to a stop. Dean looked around for a cart, other horses, but there was nothing but three men standing in his way, seeming to have come from nowhere.

The one in the middle with strange yellowish eyes said, "Good sir, we are but poor lost circus performers, hired for the upcoming festivities.  We were robbed on our way to the city centre.  Is there any help near by, any aid from a town we could seek?"

Dean looked at the other two men, One seemed stiff, in an oddly formal tunic, and the other shorter and sucking on some sort of sweet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm it.  There is no one, not for miles, but maybe I can help." Dean offered.

"Shame" the leader said, "for you that is.  No one will hear you scream."

"What -" the shorter fellow snapped his fingers and Dean passed out.

******

Azazel stood there, ripping a patch off a uniform while Castiel and Gabriel loaded Dean's unconscious body onto the ship. Once they tossed the body, sort of gently onto a pile of blankets, Castiel turned and looked, "What are you doing there?"

Azazel rolled his eyes at the clueless men he hired. "We were brought in to help start a war. This patch is from Hellacia, the sworn enemy of Angelona. When the horse is found, the guards will think that Dean struggled and managed to send them the clue of who his captors were.  They'll have no choice but to attack to retrieve the lost lamb."

Castiel looked at the kidnapped man, and back at his employer, "This is what we do?"

Azazel nodded as he smacked the horse to get it running, "Starting wars is a time honoured job, with a rich and prosperous history.  Now ready the sails." Both Castiel and Gabriel got to work, but Castiel couldn't help himself.

"I just don't think that this -" Castiel began.

"I didn't hire you to think, I hired you for your sword.  I believe you were broke, drunk, and desperate, not the most charming combination." Castiel eye's darkened in anger, and in shame.

Azazel turned to Gabriel, who was trying to hold his hands up in innocence, "Hey leave me out of this."

"Like I don't know that the two of you talk.  You just stick to doing your job, unless you want to go back to doing parlour tricks for street brats." Azazel stormed off to the other side of the boat.

Castiel and Gabriel went through the process and soon enough had the boat moving.

"Are we doing the right thing here?" Castiel asked his co-worker.

"Hey Cassie, not our place.  We're just the hired muscle.  He's just short of charm." Gabriel offered candy to Castiel, he had grown fond of the other man over the last couple months of working together.

"This man, he's barely an adult."

"Yeah and he's marrying a man who will be king. Forgive me if I don't weep for a guy who has it all." Gabriel snorted.

"Didn't you see his eyes, he doesn't have everything." Castiel sat to get some sleep. Gabriel looked to the bound young man, he had indeed seen the sadness in the lad. But they all had their part to play, and his was to steer the ship and play at kidnapping.

******

It was full night when Dean awoke.  Gabriel was hunched in a ball, trying to get some sleep and Castiel was at the rudder and steadying the sail.  Dean craned his neck and saw the leader sitting to the side.

"Whatever ransom you are looking for, I am sure that the prince will pay it." Dean said, looking into those strange yellow eyes.

The man slowly played with a knife, "We've already been paid, and get a bonus when you are delivered.  Not looking for a ransom."

"Who hired you? Are you Hellacian? When the prince catches you, you'll all hang." Dean glared at all three men.

"Oh, sweet boy, the only neck you should be worrying about is your own." Azazel was distracted by Castiel's constant glancing back. "What is it?" he yelled.

"Nothing, sir, just thought I saw something."

Azazel sneered, "Saw what, our reflection? It would be inconceivable for anyone else to be out in these waters at this time of night." He turned back to Dean, "You must have thought yourself so lucky, to catch a royal's eye.  Too bad, these types of things never work out."

"You're dead." was all Dean added.

It was quiet for a time and Castiel kept looking back, and it was really starting to annoy Azazel.  "Will you stop that?" the leader yelled.

"If you want, but..."

"But what you imbecile?"

"There is another boat." Azazel stormed over to Castiel and sure enough, in the distance the moon shone on a small boat. "Inconceivable." Azazel growled.

They all turned at the sound of a splash. "Shit" yelled Gabriel, looking over the edge.  In the dark, none of them could see Dean, until Gabriel snapped his fingers and summoned a ball of light. "Huh, good swimmer." Gabriel added, noticing that Dean had already made a decent distance for them.

"Get closer to him." Azazel screamed and Castiel went to turn the boat.

Dean struck out, not knowing what he was doing.  He had no idea where land was, but knew he had to try to escape. Had to get free, had to get back to Sammy. He started with easy, smooth strokes, but was startled by what sounded like a scream.  He swore something brushed by him.  Dean stopped swimming for a minute to figure out what to do.

"Scared there, Dean?" Azazel called out. "You should be, these are infested waters.  Full of unpleasant nasty things, that like to eat flesh.  The screams are the shrieking eels, hungry little fellas, and they always get louder as they are about it eat." He tried to sound sincere, "Swim back, let us save you, you'll live. I doubt the creatures will be as nice as I am."

The screams grew louder, the water near Dean began to churn viciously.

**"He's fine you know." Charlie interrupted herself.**

**"What?" Krissy asked.**

**"Well, you were looking a little scared.  But he's fine, I mean he has to be, we're barely into the story, our good guy can't get too hurt yet."**

**Krissy sniffed, "I wasn't scared...I was just concerned." She tried to cover for herself by picking up her phone and looking at twitter, "But you should probably keep going, you know, occupy yourself."**

**"Sure." Charlie smiled.**

**"You should be, these are infested..."**

**"You read that already Charlie." Krissy commented.**

**"Right, right, sorry."**

Dean turned and saw an eel baring down on him. He tilted his head up, ready to meet his maker, ready to see Benny again, when he heard a snap and saw a brick drop on the eel's head.  He felt Castiel pull at him and he helped and climbed back into the boat, shivering gasping for air.

Azazel kicked him and while he was down, grabbed Dean's arms and tied them roughly. Gabriel was kind enough to drape a blanket over Dean's shoulders and Castiel went back to the rudder. "I bet you consider yourself pretty brave don't you?" Azazel sneered.

"Only compared to some." Dean replied quietly.

Castiel looked back, "That small boat has gained on us." Azazel looked back as well.

"Inconceivable." He muttered.

******

Dawn broke and Dean was stiff and tired from too little sleep and too many nerves.  He hoped that when they reached land another escape attempt might show itself. Dean did what he always did when lost, prayed to the soul of his mother for guidance.  He just wished that for once he would get some sort of answer.

"Damn, that guy's good." he heard Gabriel say. All four men looked back at how close the other boat had gotten in the night.  From his vantage Dean couldn't see much, just that there was only one man, and he was dressed in black.

"He's right on top of us." Castiel commented.

"It's no matter - look!" Azazel said.

Dean looked and gasped at his first sight of the Devil's Gate.  It was a sheer cliff, seeming no path up, grey, imposing, almost endless in its reach to the sky.

Dean was dragged off the ship and to the face of the cliff.  He debated mentioning his issue with heights.  Looking at Azazel's face, he decided to skip it.

He looked back and saw how close that stranger was to shore.  Dean had no idea who it was, but he hoped that they hurried.  He didn't exactly have a lot of faith in the promises of his kidnappers.


	4. Combat the First: Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man in Black faces off against our 'villains'

Dean stared at the cliffs of Devil's Gate and looked for a path - there wasn't one. He looked back, but the man who was pursuing them was still a bit away.  Dean tried to figure out a way to delay them, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

He watched the shorter guy snap his fingers and a rope appeared before them. It seemed like it had always been there, just concealed. There were multiple harnesses and Azazel swiftly made sure that everyone was attached.  With another snap of his fingers it seemed that the walls of the Devil's Gate grew hands that slowly pulled them up the rope.

"Okay, that's actually a little impressive." Dean had to admit.

The shorter guy smiled, eyes tense from holding the spell true. "Thanks Deano, always nice to have your work appreciated."

Azazel snorted, "if you were any good, we'd be farther along."

"We aren't exactly a light group when taken all together." Gabriel complained.

"Excuses." Azazel sneered.

Castiel looked down, "He's landed."

From where he was placed Dean couldn't look, but watched as Azazel and Gabriel also looked down.

"Inconceivable."

"What now?" Dean tried to whisper, but being three inches from everyone's face, kind of made that useless.

"He's climbing the rope." Castiel explained. He then turned to his boss, "You know, you keep using that word, I don't think it means what you think it means."

Dean choked on a laugh, Gabriel tried no to smirk.

Still they made it to the top and Dean sat on the ground watching in horror, in sadness as Azazel ran over and sliced at the rope where it had been looped around the rock. All four of them watched it slide over the cliffs edge. Castiel and Gabriel went to peek over the edge. Dean did not.

"Huh." was what Gabriel said. That perked Dean up.

Azazel went over, "How the hell didn't he fall?"

"He's trying to scale the cliff by hand. It is impressive." Castiel said.

Azazel went over and grabbed Dean's bound wrists. "You wait here, he actually makes it up, run him through before he gets a grip. Gabriel come along."

Gabriel walked over and clasped hands with Castiel. They both nodded. Castiel watched as Dean was dragged away. He had no intentions of following Azazel's orders, to do so wouldn't be honourable. He would wait, and challenge the man. He peered over the edge. The man in black, was holding strong, but clearly struggling, the cliffs walls didn't have a lot of hand grips. Still he was making progress.

"Good day to you." Castiel called down. The man in black looked up and nodded, saying nothing, just continuing his slow progress. "Do you think you'll be long?"

"Well I don't know, haven't really climbed the Devil's Gate before." The man drawled back.

"It would be helpful if you could speed up a bit." Castiel heard the man sigh.

"Look, don't know if you've done this before, but it's not easy. Unless you have a way to actually help me, how about you just wait."

"I hate waiting." Castiel paused, "there is still some rope up here, I could throw it down. But I am supposed to kill you, so I don't know if you would trust the rope."

"I do appreciate the honesty, but I'm not anxious to die, especially if I help you do it." The man in black pulled himself up a few more inches.

"I won't kill you until you reach the top."

The man snorted, "Not going to take that on faith brother."

"If I gave you my word as a Krushnic?"

"Sorry known too many Krushnics." was the reply.

Castiel took a deep breath, and his voice seemed to drop a good octave or two, "I swear on the soul of my brother James Novak, you will reach the top alive."

"Throw me the rope."

Castiel went over to the large rock and gathered the rope and tossed it over the side. The man grabbed it and started a much easier climb. Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him up and over. The man stumbled and steadied himself, reaching for the cutlass on his waist.

Castiel held his hands up in peace, "We'll take a moment, until you are ready."

"Thank you." The man in black sat and tried to catch his breath, "Your boss won't be happy with you."

Castiel just shrugged, "What he wanted wasn't right. This whole situation has ended up not right. But I had to pay the bills..." Castiel watched the man pull off a boot and shake rocks out. "...That boy, he just looked so...empty." It was the only word that matched Dean's eyes. "Marrying a prince, he should have everything, but he clearly didn't." Castiel watched as the other man seemed to hold his breath at the description of Dean. He then let it out and began to shake out the other boot. Castiel decided to take a chance, "It may seem a little rude, but do you perhaps have six fingers on your right hand?"

"You must be great at parties." was the man's reply.

"Please." Castiel's eyes were almost as empty as Dean's. "A six fingered man murdered my brother."

The man in black held up his hand, showing the standard number of digits. Castiel sighed.

"I'm sorry." The man couldn't help but say.

"12 years now, I've been hunting him. But nothing." Castiel slumped to the ground beside the other man. "I just want to find him, to end this."

"He killed your brother?" The man was flexing his fingers, preparing.

Castiel nodded, "My brother was good at finding really rare items." He slowly pulled his blade out of its scabbard and the other man whistled.

"That's an angel blade." He made to touch it, but pulled back his hand. Castiel handed it over and the man just ran his fingers along the edge. "I've never seen its equal."

Castiel sat holding it, "James, Jimmy, searched for a year and finally found one.  The six fingered man returned but tried to leave without paying. Jimmy refused, so the man gutted him." Castiel rolled his shoulders, "I was 16, Jimmy was 20, he had been raising me for years. I was so enraged I picked up the blade and flew at the man, but I was in school, I had no experience. He easily knocked me down, said he had to teach me a lesson."

Castiel turned his shoulders slightly so that his tunic and vest pulled tight against his back. The other man gasped, "You were winged?" He could just make out the ridges of cartilage where the wings would have attached to his back. The winged folk were rare these days, cherished for that uniqueness.

"He had his men hold me down and stomped his foot down, breaking them and then slicing them off. He left me to die, but I couldn't, I wouldn't until I had justice for Jimmy. I healed, I learned to fight, and i searched for him, but it was impossible. I took the job with Azazel to pay my way. Revenge isn't exactly lucrative." Castiel smiled.

The man in black got to his feet and drew his own blade, "I wish you success, I understand fighting for loved ones."

Castiel stood, "You are ready then?"

"Might as well be, you've been more than kind." His wrist turned, twisting the blade about.

"You seem like a good sort, it will be a shame to kill you." Castiel readied himself.

"Well, I rather hate to die." The man sketched a bow of respect and Castiel did likewise.

They began. It was slow, more ballet than war, each testing the other's reach, strength.  They traveled over the sand and rocks, feet seeming to never stumble, skills matched. Their idea of trash talk was to comment on the history of the technique being used. It took a bit of time, but the man had Castiel cornered.  He felt sure of victory, but couldn't understand the smile that stretched over the man's face.

"What's so amusing?" he had to ask.

"You do appear better than me, that is true, but I know something you do not."

"Oh?"

"I am not left handed." Castiel pushed and the man stumbled a bit. He switched the blade over and a furious flash of arm work, had the man in black dancing away. "Tell me, who are you, that you chose this path."

"No one of consequence, really." was the drawled reply as the man skirted a ledge.

"I wish you would tell me."

"Wishes seldom come true." Castiel nodded in agreement and pressed his advantage.  He had worked the man back over to the drop of the Devil's Gate, sure in his win, but sad about it.

The other man laughed.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"It's funny."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I'm not left handed either." The man also switched hands and started to push Castiel back. Castiel continued to try, but knew he was defeated.

It wasn't but a few more moments and Castiel was on his knees, blade on the ground beside him.

"It was a good fight. Kill me quick, I beg you." Castiel closed his eyes, said a soft prayer.

The man shook his head, "I'll not kill you, you have a quest same as me, and should see it to the end.  But I can't have you following me." He used the basket handle on his blade to knock the man out. "Sorry brother."

The man in black followed the tracks out.


	5. Combat the Second: Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in black faces Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I just lost my mojo for my longer stories for a bit, but I should be back to regular updates now. Thanks for your patience.

"Inconceivable." Azazel yelled as they stood on the hill and looked down.

"You know boss, I really do think it is time to retire that word, it's sort of lost all meaning at this point." Gabriel pointed out. Dean tried not to smile, he did rather like the short mage. The yellow eyed leader grabbed at Dean's bindings and pulled him along.

"Finish him Gabriel, we can't have him following. Finish him, your way." Azazel started to walk off.

"Thanks boss," Gabriel thought about it, he hadn't actually killed anyone before, "Wait, what's my way?"

Azazel huffed, frustrated at his second rate help, "Wait until he's close, and then snap your fingers and drop an anvil on his head." He didn't linger but rather dragged off their cargo.

Gabriel leaned against one of the large rocks and pouted, that didn't sound like fun at all.

The man in black ran over the rough terrain, trying to track the footprints.  He heard a sound whistle by his head and watched as a large brick sailed into one of the hill's rocks. He froze where he stood, and waited for whoever was whistling to appear.

"Hiya," The voice was cheerful, the person short.

"Hello there, why the warning, you could have killed me easily." The man in black could feel the magical power coming from the man.

Gabriel shrugged, "Where's the fun in that? Boring to just kill you. Though I do plan to kill you - Cassie was a decent guy. I'm going to miss him."

That could be cleared up, "I didn't kill him, just knocked him out."

Gabriel breathed a little easier, "That's good to know. So why you chasing after this guy anyways, he doesn't seem that special. I mean, sure he's pretty, but if you just give up I can give you pretty." Gabriel snapped, and there stood two beautiful and scantily clad women. They approached the masked man, tried to hug and kiss him, but were brushed away.

"My reasons are my own and don't concern you. Let me pass."

"Sorry, can't do that." The two women attacked and the masked man dodged away.  Gabriel stood back and watched as the man fought the two deadly creations. He was a little impressed. For a guy that muscled, he was fast, easily evading the attackers. Gabriel watched and thought of something, "Hey how come you're wearing that mask, you burned, or scarred, or just super ugly?"

Benny ducked another punch and managed to get the drop on one of the girls. She disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Actually, I just find it quite comfortable. Also adds a nice air of mystery. I suspect at sometime in the future everyone will wear one." He moved behind some of the boulders, the remaining girl giving chase.

They were gone for a couple minutes and Gabriel wondered where they had gone to. All of a sudden he felt an arm close around his neck. He struggled but the man in black was larger and more experienced with hand to hand. In a moment Gabriel was unconscious, the other figure fading away.

The man in black let him down easily, resting his head gently on the ground, "I am sorry, you are clearly very talented. Dream of chocolate and a stage that would well showcase your talents. Forgive me the pain you will wake up in, but my task is vital."

The masked man got up and broke into a jog, tracing the two sets of footprints across the hills.

******

Prince Lucifer walked cautiously over sand and rock, following the dancing footprints, "There clearly was an impressive duel here. They fought well, almost equals. It would have been a thing to watch."

Count Alistair watched the prince trace the steps, "And, your highness?"

"Hmmmm, the loser ran that way," he gestured to his left, "and the winner followed those other footsteps, heading towards Hellacia. Clearly tracing my stolen love." Lucifer hopped back onto his horse.

"Should we set a trail on the loser?" Alistair asked.

"No, he matters not. All that matters is the successful retrieval of my Dean." He made sure that his voice carried on this sentence to reach the guards that were with them, "My love must be found before harm comes to him." The guards nodded, appreciating the prince's worry, impressed that he came himself to mount the rescue.

Lucifer kicked his horse and rode off, the others following along.

**"Douchebag," Krissy said, "He's totally just putting on a show."**

**"Thought you didn't care about the story." Charlie grinned.**

**"Maybe, it's sort of interesting." Krissy shrugged, "You can read a little more."**


	6. Combat the Third: Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in black faces Azazel

The man in black quickly crossed the fields. He could see his prey just there in the distance, it seemed like they were waiting for him. Sure enough as he drew closer there was the yellow eyed man sitting behind a large flat rock, set up as if it was just a lovely picnic spot. Beside him was Dean, hand bound and blindfolded. The man in black slowed and approached carefully, halting when Azazel held a dagger to Dean's throat.

"I'd suggest that you stop right there." Azazel said calmly.

The man decided to take one more step, Azazel dug the blade in, just a little so that a drop of blood appeared. "Move again, and you are the one who will have killed him." The man stood still.

"Well then, we are at an impasse." he said easily.

"Indeed." Azazel looked him over, but could tell little, "Why so determined to gain the lad?"

"My reasons will stay my own."

"It is not polite to try to steal what I have rightfully kidnapped." Azazel explained. "This has been a most trying day."

Dean snorted, "Geee, I'm weeping for you here." Azazel prodded him with the blade and Dean quieted.

"What if I were to win him instead?" The man in black asked.

"Great, it's the devil or the deep blue sea." Dean muttered to himself.

"Do you ever shut up?" Azazel asked, frustrated. Dean just grinned. "What sort of contest do you suggest? You could clearly overpower me, but then you could never keep up with my wits and cunning."

"Then a challenge of intellect." The stranger proposed.

"For the lad?" A nod in reply. "To the death?" Another nod. Azazel grinned, "By all means have a seat."

The man in black sat down and asked for two glasses. Azazel nodded and pulled them from his sack, along with a small measure of wine. At a gesture from the man in black, Azazel poured out the wine into both goblets. The man pulled out a small dark vial. He carefully removed the stopper, "Smell this."

Azazel took a whiff, "There is nothing to scent."

The man smiled, "Dead man's blood."

Azazel rose a brow, "That is a dangerous poison."

"Just three drops is enough to kill an adult male. It is odorless, tasteless, and leaves no residue. I propose that I place three drops into a cup, you guess which cup and we both drink. One of us wins the boy, and one of us is dead." The man in black tilted his head.

"Excellent. An actual challenge." Azazel exclaimed. The stranger moved the goblets and turned his body and in just a moment had them on the table once more.

"Let us begin. No time limit, ask any questions you need."

Dean hated not being able to see what was happening. He didn't trust the new man, but then again he had to be better than the current situation. It was also driving him crazy because there was something in his voice, it froze Dean, held him in place and he didn't know why.

Azazel smiled, it was not a comforting look, "I doubt I'll have any questions. All I have to do is put together everything you've already let slip, and it will be easy enough to figure out."

"Oh? You might be overconfident," was the man's mild reply.

"Not at all, not at all. My talents for planning and cunning are well known across the lands, it's why I was hired to deal with the future consort here."

"Speaking of, who hired you?"

"An interested party," was all Azazel would say. He stared at the two goblets, at the man in black, and back at the drinks. He leaned back and said, "Ah."

"You've made your choice then." The man in black asked.

"Perhaps. What I have to figure out is are you the sort to put the poison as far away from yourself as you can, or keep it close thinking I would think that you gave it to me."

"Who can say?" The stranger replied.

"I can." Azazel smirked. "You bested my other two, showing a certain amount of strength, skill, and cunning, but it is no match for me. I can clearly trace your whole thought process."

"I doubt that."

"Fool, it is so clear, I just have to..."

"Oh for god sake, will you two just drink or whip 'em out and measure, or something, this is so incredibly boring. Let's keep this kidnapping moving." Dean complained.

Azazel punched him and while the man in black was distracted, looking to Dean, he switched the two goblets.

When the man in black looked back, the yellow eyed man was trying not to laugh.

"Pleased with yourself?" The man asked.

A snort, "you have no idea. Now here, let us be done. You from your glass, and me from mine."

The man in black held it up as a salute and both drank deeply. "You guessed wrong."

Azazel laughed. "No, I didn't. I switched glasses! You were a fool to think you could best me, I who have started wars, trapped righteous men into hellish deals. What were you to go against me?" Azazel laughed and laughed and fell over dead.

"You guessed wrong." The man said again. He moved over and removed the blindfold from Dean. He grabbed Azazel's blade and sliced at the ropes binding wrist. Dean looked down at the body. He didn't know whether to be relieved or not. He looked at the man in black as closely as he dared. He was of a similar height, but of broader shoulder, more muscled. It was difficult to see he eyes, hooded as they were by the mask, light scruff on the chin.

"So you put the poison in front of yourself." Dean proclaimed.

The man shook his head, "it was in both glasses all along. I've spent the last couple years building immunity to the stuff. You don't win in fair fights. I was going to win." He pulled Dean roughly to his feet.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, stumbling at the pull.

The man turned back to him, "No one to be trifled with. Now move, my ship awaits." He dragged Dean along.

*******

Alistair sniffed the air, held his hand over stone, "Magic, sire. A talented mage fought and lost here."

Lucifer nodded, trusting his counsel. "We must continue on, I will not rest until Dean is returned to my arms, alive and well. If he is otherwise, no power in heaven or on earth will save those responsible."

They all followed the tracks.


	7. Hello Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run through the hills and the big reveal

The man in black dragged Dean along.  Now normally Dean was a good runner, but it had been a rather trying 36 hours and he was exhausted. But he didn't want to appear weak, so he kept pushing himself. Shortly though he began to stumble more and his breath was growing laboured. The mask man tossed him in the direction of a fallen tree.

"Rest for a moment, we still have much land to cover." The masked man said as he looked back, to see if anyone was following them.

"Where are we going?" Dean gasped out.

"Cutting through Purgatory, to the coast." The man replied. Dean couldn't help but flinch. No one went into the forest of Purgatory and came out in one piece.

Dean was able to slow his breathing, stretch his limbs a bit. He decided to take a chance, "Whatever ransom you asked for, the Prince will pay it. He has an obscene amount of money. We can arrange a switcheroo, me for gold, you sail away and I go home to my family. It's all good." Dean put on his most charming grin.

The man just snorted, "Oh really, your prince values you that much, that you can promise untold wealth? Your love must be impressive indeed."

Dean glared, "He swore to keep me and my family safe, at any cost. And I didn't say anything about love, jackass." He crossed his arms and stared at the sky.

"You do not love the pampered buffoon?" The man asked.

"He's not a buffoon, he's clever and a damn good hunter. He'll find you. And no I don't love him."

The masked man sneered, "Typical. What you were offered riches and just fell at his feet. Did you charm him with that smile, does he even know the contempt you hold for him?"

Dean stood, "it isn't contempt, it's apathy. He knows I don't love him. He said he doesn't care, that it may come in time. He's paying for doctors for my uncle, school for my brother. He has my loyalty, if not my affection."

The man and black dragged his eyes up and down Dean; Dean couldn't help but shiver, "Are you even capable of love?"

Dean got right in the other man's face, "You want to shut your mouth. I have loved more deeply, more crushingly, more fully than you are even capable of understanding. So you can fuck right off."

Quick as a snake, the masked man's hand grabbed Dean by the throat, "Careful. Where I come from, lies such as those are punished swiftly and thoroughly. Now move." They began to run again.

*****

Prince Lucifer poked at the corpse and then sniffed the glasses on the table, "Dead Man's Blood - I'd stake my life on it. Clever." He put the goblet down. "They can't be too far ahead of us. Come we must rescue my precious love."

They all rode following the tracks.

*****

The man in black and Dean ran, long and hard, and eventually reached a hill with a sharp slope. Again Dean was tossed to a resting place. This time the man in black sat as well, facing the handsome lad.

Dean glowered at him, "I figured out who you are, you know. It's kind of obvious when you stop and think."

"Oh?" was the only reply.

"You're the Dread Pirate Roberts. Admit it." Dean exclaimed.

The man sketched a short bow, "With pride." He smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"You can die. Cold, alone, in agony, in the sort of pain that would make hell seem like a picnic." It was yelled, simply stated in a dead even voice.

"Such vitriol, that's excessive even for me. What did I do to anger you so?" The pirate asked.

"You killed my heart." Again a tone that was even, but Dean's hand clenched and unclenched.

"Perhaps, I've killed so many, it's hard to say."

"It was one of the royal ships 5 years ago, the ones sent out after pirates. Your ship attacked. Everyone knows you leave no survivors." Dean's voice was slowly seeping into despair.

The pirate just shrugged, "You start to leave survivors, it gets out you are going soft, crew, morale gets hard to maintain. Easier to remain legendary, a mystery, if you leave few to tell the tale." He rubbed at the scruff below the mask, "Tell me about the person, maybe I can remember them."

For the first time in a very long time, Dean smiled a real smile. Sam and Bobby would have immediately recognized it as his Benny smile. It was small, bashful, but achingly beautiful. "His name was Benny."

"Oh, another prince, or perhaps just a duke or a lord."

Dean ignored the pirate. "He helped run the smithy with me and my family. So poor, poor and perfect. Eyes so blue, jewels weep at their colour. Hands scarred, rough, but always so gentle with me. A drawl that could melt me every damn day. He went to sea to get enough money for us to wed and to help out the family. I didn't want him to go, but he was always the protective sort. And then you murdered him."

"Hmmm." The pirate thought about it, "You know I think I might actually remember him. You said 5 years ago, a trio of royal ships?" Dean nodded, head not really looking up. "I did board one myself, it had collected a fair bit of cargo. Wasn't much of a challenge really. Still there was one man. As you describe. He died honourably, I can tell you that. Didn't weep, didn't beg. Just looked at me and said please." The man looked at the now frozen Dean, "Does this hurt you to hear?" Dean just shook his head, but the man noticed the one tear that slipped through. "He just said please, I have to live. I was intrigued, so I asked why. All he responded with was true love. True love is why I have to live."

The Dread Pirate was now standing and looked down at Dean, "Now I'm happy I killed him. Now that man can never know how shallow your heart is."

Dean raged up, "You know nothing!"

"Really how long until the Prince came sniffing around, how long until you sold yourself for wealth and title? Did you even wait a week? Or perhaps you mourned for a whole month?" The pirate was right in Dean's face.

Dean couldn't help it he threw a punch that knocked the pirate to his knees, "I didn't talk for a year! My family kept me basically on suicide watch for another after that. I didn't want the prince, but I wasn't really given a fucking choice! I will go to my grave mourning Benny every goddamn day." He delivered a kick to the man's ribs. He then in the distance heard the sound of running horses. He looked over and realized it was the prince and his party. "You killed my soul, let me return the favour and kill your body." Dean angled another kick so that it pushed the pirate over the edge of the hill, down the steep slope.

"As you wish." He heard the pirate call out.

Dean swore, "Oh son of a bitch." And tossed himself down the hill.

******

**"Holy Shit, it's Benny!" Krissy yelled, biting a nail.**

**Charlie just smiled.**

*****

Lucifer and his men watched the two bodies in the distance disappear down the hill. "They are onto us! Ride swiftly."

******

Benny's mark had fallen off during the long trip down the hill and exposed he crawled over to where Dean had landed, sprawled out, eyes closed. He tipped the younger man's head around so he could look at him, heart full and aching.

Dean's eyes slowly blinked open, and that Benny smile slowly grew over his face, "Why hello sailor."

Benny slowly ran his hand over Dean's head, down his shoulder, across his torso to rest on his heart, "What were you doing getting kidnapped?"

"Hey not my idea." Dean couldn't move, could only stare up at Benny. "You're you."

"I am at that." Benny frowned, "Why are you promised to the prince? I told you I would come back."

"Ummm, don't know if you remember, but you died? I was told you died. Dead kind of puts a damper on wedding plans." Dean pouted, annoyed that Benny hadn't kissed him yet. He licked his lips hoping to entice his lost love.

Benny knew exactly what Dean was doing, "Death can't stop true love. All it can do is delay it a little."

His head slowly lowered so that his lips brushed Dean's, and his had began to continue it's journey south

**"Hey none of that! Skip, skip, skip!" Krissy yelled.**

**"Oh come on, super romantic moment here." Charlie complained. "Don't you want the boys to have a little happiness?"**

**"I don't think it's a little bit of happiness you are just about to read, is it?"**

**Charlie leered, "Well nope ain't nothing little here."**

**Krissy groaned, "Just skip to that forest, Purgatory? That sounds like it might be cool."**

**"Fine, fine, fine." Charlie muttered, bookmarking the page to go back to later when Krissy was sleeping.**


	8. Leviathans? Don't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reach the fire swamp....ummm I mean Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to get back to this, got bogged down in the holidays and other projects, but there should be updates every 10 days or so.

Dean and Benny stood at the edge of the forest. "Can a space, just seep colour away like that?" Dean asked, staring at the grey, the mud brown before. He turned his head and saw brilliant sun, lush green. The forest though had none of that.

Benny squared his shoulders, "It won't be that bad."

Dean had lied to himself a lot in the last few years, but it had nothing on that sentence. He was just about to say so when Benny looked over his shoulder and up. "Besides, it gets us away from them." Them being Prince Lucifer. Benny held out his hand, Dean took it. They walked.

*****

Prince Lucifer snorted, "Into Purgatory is it? Come we'll skirt the forest, meet them on the other side." He spurred his horse on.

Alistair muttered to himself, "If they make it out."

*****

It was just so grey. Where there should be green, or brown, or sun beams, it was all shadow. It was unsettling. There were paths, or at least areas not completely covered over. Benny held out his hand and Dean gladly took it as they began their trek. Dean couldn't get over the feel of that rough palm. He was still convinced that this was a dream and he'd wake up in the palace. He didn't know what would happen if that was the case.

They picked their way through the forest the silence eerie until Dean couldn't take it anymore. "So, not dead."

Benny smiled, "Not dead."

"Think maybe I might have wanted to know that?" Dean was ticked, if there had been any sign he would have turned the prince down in a second. They heard a strange popping noise but ignored it. They climbed over branches, around rocks.

"Couldn't really get a hold of you."

"And why not?" Dean stopped and glared. He tapped his fingers against his thigh. Benny didn't have time to answer, the popping sound came closer and then there was fire at Dean's feet. "Crap." Dean dropped to the ground. Benny quickly grabbed some of the moss and leaves and used that to tamp the fire out.

They stood, Benny pulling a leaf out of Dean's hair, "Alright?"

"Yeah." Dean started walking again, "You've been gone five years, but the Dread Pirate Roberts has sailed for 15."

"What I said about please was the truth." Benny used his sword to cut some vegetation out of the way. "I just said please I want to live. I told him about you, your smile, your loyalty, your amazing cock -" Benny grinned and Dean smacked him, "and he kept me alive. Said he never had a valet and that he'd give me a try. 3 years I served him, every night he'd say I had done a good job, he enjoyed my company and that I should rest as he'd most likely kill me in the morning." They heard the popping noise and Benny moved Dean out of the way. "Then one night after a really good haul, we got drunk together and he told me the truth. He wasn't the real Roberts, his name was Victor. He had learned the trade from another, who in fact hadn't been Roberts either. The real pirate had been retired and living like a king for a dozen years. Victor was ready to retire, so he decided to train me up to be Roberts. It's all about the name, the Pirate Benny sounds fun in the bedroom, but won't really strike fear. We took on a new crew, he stayed as first mate for 6 months helping build me as Roberts. I heard wind of a kidnapping and realized it was you. I came back, I was always going to come back. And now we'll get your brother and Bobby and I'll retire and we'll live happily ever after. Make sense?" Benny asked hopefully.

"Oh sure, not needlessly complex at all." Dean muttered. He stepped away from Benny and fell into a sinkhole.

Benny took a moment to close his eyes. He tried to remember if Dean had always needed this much rescuing. He grabbed a vine and dove in. It was silent, dark enveloping everything. But there was Dean's hand. He pulled them up, lungs burning. They collapsed on the ground spitting out sand. Benny saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye, he knew what it was, but didn't look.

Once Dean had his breath back he started swearing. It was an impressive stream of words. It eventually settled into, "Oh come on, I finally get you back only for us to end up dead in this godforsaken forest. How is that even a little fair?"

"Hey, we're fine, we've got this." Benny soothed.

"Yeah how do you figure?"

"You've figured out the traps of the place, we know the sound the fire makes, and you just discovered what ground to avoid."

Dean snorted, "And what about the Leviathans?"

"Those humanoid monsters with the teeth? Don't exist I bet." Benny smiled.

A Leviathan jumped onto Benny and tried to sink it's teeth in. Dean had been pushed out of the way. Dean was tired of being the one in need of rescue. He grabbed a thick branch and began to beat at the Leviathan on top of Benny. It distracted the monster at least. It turned on Dean and tripped the young man. Dean tried to get up but the mulch was too slippery under him. He crawled back, kicking at the Leviathan's head. His blows were doing little. Benny got a hand on the Leviathan's ankle and pulled. The Leviathan returned to its initial attack and crawled back up the pirate and sank it's large teeth into his shoulder. Benny couldn't help but scream.

He heard the popping noise and rolled until the Leviathan was on top of the small hole and lit on fire. Its scream was horrific. Benny limped to a standing position and grabbed his sword. He stabbed it through the heart and for good measure severed it's head from its body. The other Leviathan who had been lurking on the edges ran away in terror.

******

They finally made their way through. Soon they could see rich colours, and more importantly the sun. They paused to breathe in the fresh air and to kiss. Both men smiled at each other.

"My ship isn't too far." Benny said, "You're going to love my crew."

They heard the pound of hoofs. Both slumped at the sound. They watched the prince, the count, and several guards ride up.

Dean gave a half hearted wave.

Prince Lucifer nodded regally. "Surrender." he intoned.

"Oh?" Benny smirked, "You wish to surrender to us? We accept, graciously of course."

The prince sneered, "Clever. Congratulations on surviving Purgatory. Now let your hostage go and surrender."

"Now, now, we can just turn and go back in. We'd be fine for quite awhile. Can you say the same?"

Dean barely listened to the men bantering. He has the count's smile. He watched as the ambush sprung around them. Crossbows at the ready on the sides and at the back. These weren't just the royal guard, they were Alistair's men, cruel, unforgiving.

"Surrender now!" Lucifer yelled.

"Death first." was Benny's reply.

"Please." Dean said a little too quietly. "Please, promise not to harm him."

"What was that?" Lucifer was confused.

"What was that?" Benny was too.

Dean looked at the prince, but made sure to glance Alistair's way, "If I return with you, marry you, will you return this man to his ship? He saved me from the men who would have killed me. Return him to his ship the revenge and I am yours."

Lucifer smiled down at Dean, "I swear it will be done." When Dean had focused his attention back on Benny, the prince said quietly, "When we are gone, take him to the pit of despair."

Alistair smiled, "I swear it will be done."

Dean touched Benny's chin, "It almost killed me, you being gone. I couldn't...not again. This time I'll rescue you." Dean didn't have time to say more as Lucifer swept him up and away.

Benny couldn't help but smile. His Dean, always trying to keep family safe, always thinking people would behave honourably.

Alistair moved his horse closer to the pirate, "Come we must return you to your ship."

"Sir, lies are not for men such as us." Benny handed his sword over to one of the guards closing in around him.

"True, and well said."

Benny looked at the hand on the pommel. "You have an extra finger."

"So?"

"I know someone who's going to kill you."

Everything went to black for Benny.


	9. Despair Always Creeps In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has returned to the castle. Benny is in the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there is going to bit a bit of a divergence from the story, as I don't feel how the dream works in the movie would quite fit Dean.

Benny came awake, aware, slowly. He could feel the straps holding him down, trapping him. The table under him was hard, wood. The area was decently lit, he could see a bunch of troubling instruments, a large desk and that his table was attached to some sort of machine. He heard footsteps.

A small woman, dark haired came close with a bowl and some cloths. She began to gently clean his wound. "You're awake." Benny nodded. "Don't even think of -" Her voice was raspy, thick. She coughed a little and it smoothed out, became almost sweet. "You're in the Pit of Despair, don't even think of trying to escape. Even if you got off this table there are too many traps and tricks and you'll be dead anyways."

She washed the dried blood away, and began to apply a poultice. "I'm Ruby by the way, I'm to take care of you."

"Why are you healing me?"

"The Count likes his victims well before he begins his work. He doesn't want to skew his results any. He believes thoroughly in the scientific method." Numbing herbs seeped into the wound, making it feel better.

"So I'm to be tortured?" Benny didn't sound worried. She nodded happily. "I can withstand torture."

Ruby shook her head, hair bouncing a little, "No, sorry, no one can withstand the machine."

She finished her work and left. All Benny could do was wait.

******

"Dean please, please just talk to me." Sam pleaded. He knelt in front of his brother who just sat staring out a window. When Prince Lucifer brought Dean back, Dean hugged Sam and Bobby, said he was fine, not to worry, and then hadn't spoken since. Three days now, and still the silence. He was barely eating, all Dean would do is climb to the highest tower and stare at the ships in cove, ones that looked like little dots.

"Idjit, you're worrying your brother, now snap out of it." Bobby yelled. He would never say that he was worried too. "You're getting as bad as when Benny died."

"Benny isn't dead." Dean said. Sam and Bobby were confused, but by the time their brains and mouths were connected again, Dean was off to stare at the sea.

******

Another two days, of the shadow that was Dean walking around the castle.

He passed Lucifer and Alistair with barely a nod, head down, cheeks ashen.

The count looked to his prince with a raised brow.

"My father's ailing health troubles him so. Such a kind thoughtful lad." Prince Lucifer shook his head sadly.

"Of course, Your Highness, it troubles us all."

The two men continued walking.

******

The next night the king died.

Two days after that it was a somber but beautiful wedding.

The Prince and his new consort entered the ballroom to sound of the crier yelling, "My Lords and Ladies I bid you welcome the newly married couple. Prince Lucifer and his consort Dean Winchester."

There were cheers and applause as the stunningly dressed couple swept into their first dance.

Dean held Luc-

**"Wait, Charlie, you're reading that wrong." Krissy was sitting up, biting her nails, "You just said Dean married Lucifer."**

**"Yes, that is what the book says."**

**"No it doesn't, you're reading it wrong. Dean rescues Benny and they get married."**

**"I'm reading it right kid." Charlie moved the tablet so that Krissy could see the words were as she had been saying.**

**"What! No way, no way does this happen. No way does Dean betray Benny like this!"**

**Charlie sighed at her wound up niece, "Maybe we should call it quits now. You are sick and this much excitement can't be good for you."**

**"NO! No, I'll be cool, it's all cool. Keep going."**

**Charlie smiled as Krissy settled back into the couch.**

Dean held Lucifer's arm as he was swept around the ballroom. He tried to avoid looking at the broken looks on his brother's and Bobby's face. The dance ended and Lucifer bent at the waist and kissed Dean's hand. The courtly gesture had all the people in the ballroom sighing in pleasure.

The couple separated to dance with other guests. Dean held his hand out to the woman who had appeared at his side, "My Lady Pamela, join me in this round."

"It would be my pleasure Your Highness."

Dean and Lady Pamela started the waltz slowly, "It was a beautiful ceremony, and the reception is quite handsomely done." Pamela exclaimed. Dean just nodded and swept her in a turn. "Too bad you are trash."

Dean stumbled a little, "I'm sorry."

Pamela wiggled her fingers at another guest. "You disgust me, you vile, hideous creature." It was all said with a smile.

"But -" no one had spoken to Dean like that since he had arrived at the castle.

"You married for what money? Power? You had love and you threw it away."

"I didn't throw it away. They would have killed him. I saved him." Dean protested as they continued to swirl around the room.

"Really? Really? You saved him, after all he did to save you? Quid pro quo and it's done? You could have been happy, truly happy and now you are just a shell, a puppet, to dance on a prince's hand. You filth, you abject excuse for a human. Shame on you, shame, shame, shame." The taunt continued as they spun faster and faster around the room.

Colours blurred, the cheers of the room echoed maniacally, Dean felt dizzy.

His eyes snapped open from yet another nightmare. It was two weeks until the wedding.

He got out of bed and threw a robe on. He knew what he had to do.

**"See told you he wouldn't marry that damn prince." Krissy gloated.**

**"Yeah, yeah. You're very clever. Now shut up." Charlie grumbled.**

 


	10. Burn It All Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I would like because no way does Dean just threaten to kill himself if he doesn't get his way, but I think I found a work around.

Sam heard the slam of Dean's door against the wall and peeked out of his own room, "What's up?" It was the most alive Dean had looked in days.

"I'm fixing this." was all Dean said as he stalked down the hall, robe flaring out behind him. Sam cheered to himself and quietly followed behind. He stayed out of sight as Dean pushed his way into the Prince's study without even knocking.

"Prince Lucifer, it comes to this - I'm out." Dean stood firmly, confident for the first time in forever.

The prince and Count Alistair looked at Dean, politely confused. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Lucifer said putting his pen down.

"I'm out, seems pretty clear." Dean crossed his arms. "I love Benny, always have, always will. You know that, you knew that going in. Difference is that now we know he's alive and well and on his ship. I sent him away to keep him safe from Alistair's guard, and out of a sense of duty - a Winchester never breaks their word. But I can't do this Lucifer, I can't make us both miserable. Let me go, let me have Benny. Otherwise, well I listen to the staff, they like me, I know where a lot of skeletons are buried and I'll expose them. And well, if there's nothing left to burn, you must set yourself on fire." Dean let the implication of that stand. Sam in the hallway choked on a protest he wanted to yell.

Lucifer stood and walked around his desk. He cupped Dean's face in his hand, kissed his forehead, "Beautiful boy, I could never cause you grief, consider the engagement broken." He turned to Alistair, "You returned the pirate to his ship?" Alistair nodded politely. "Good, then here is what we will do. You write a letter of explanation, write a few copies. Then I will send my four fastest ships in different directions to find him. The ship Revenge is always in the cove coastal region at this time of year. We'll send an emissary and that will be that." Lucifer paused as if deep in thought, "Darling boy, you did though abandon him, are you sure he'll come for you?"

Dean snorted, "It's Benny - he'll come."

"Very well. But perhaps, if he does not, consider me again? I promise to make you content, if not happy."

Dean nodded his thanks and left the study. Sam walked with him.

"Do you trust him?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, but it's all we got right now." Dean shut the door to his room and set to waiting.

*********

It was a beautiful morning as Prince Lucifer and Count Alistair walked through the woods.

"Your Dean is quite a charmer, a little simple in the ways of the world, but that passion is quite lovely." Alistair assisted the prince in stepping over a log.

"Indeed, the people are quite taken with him. It was a smart move to find a spouse from their midst, it makes for such a romantic tale. When I hired Azazel to kill him after our engagement announcement I thought it good, but now, killing him myself on my wedding night and blaming our dear neighbours - the people will demand we go to war and I will get the land and riches I want." They reached the hidden entrance to the pit and Alistair activated the hidden knob.

"The pirate is now well enough to experiment on, will you join me your highness?"

"You know I love your work, but I'm just to busy with all the plans." Lucifer shook his head regretfully.

"Take care of yourself Highness, miles to go and all of that." Alistair disappeared into the tree and Lucifer continued on home.

Benny looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the count.

"Good day, Benny, is it?" Alistair smiled down at him.

"Is Dean alright?" was all Benny asked.

"Of course, who would bring harm to the future consort?" Alistair asked mildly.

Benny rolled his eyes, "Come on, thought we agree that lies served no purpose."

"Very well, right now Dean is perfectly fine." Alistair went over to a lever, "You should really focus on the here and now though. Do you know what this is?" Benny shook his head and tried to look unconcerned. "This is my life's work, a thing of beauty really. These numbers are your life, your essence, perhaps your soul. What I am going to do now is take away a year from you." Alistair moved the lever up to the number one.

The pain was horrific, Benny's body hitched and heaved on the table for the 5 minutes that the torture lasted. Eventually though it was over and Benny almost melted into the table.

Alistair walked over to his desk and pulled out his journal, "Now that was interesting." He made some notes of the physical reactions. "I might one day take you up to five, we shall see. But for now, please tell me how you feel. This is for science, so I do expect some honesty."

Benny just let out a small whimper, a tear escaped the edge of his eye. Alistair made a detailed documentation.

Days passed and each evening as dusk, Dean asked the Prince if there was word. Everyday it was the same response, too soon. It was 5 days before the wedding and Lucifer had the captain of his guard in the office. Uriel was a commanding presence, fierce in countenance. He bowed before his prince.

"Uriel, rumours have reached me of assassins readying to kill my consort on our wedding night. This cannot stand!"

"My spies have heard nothing." Uriel replied.

"I want the castle protected, no harm shall come to him." Lucifer demanded.

"There are twenty guards ready to stand at the gate."

"Double it. And I want the rabble in the forest locked up, they are an untrustworthy group, ready to cause mischief."

Dean walked in, "any word?"

Lucifer just shook his head and Dean left. Uriel sneered a little.

"No one must come into the castle."

"Sire there is only one gate key, and I am in possession of it, all will be well." Uriel bowed and left to empty the forest. He would take delight in that order.

******

The next day the forest was in chaos, men and women being locked away, huts being torched.

Ion approached his commander, "Sir almost all have been cleared away, there is just one Krushnic giving us trouble."

Uriel rolled his eyes, "Well then you give him some trouble."

Ion approached the drunk man holding a sword, "Oi, you, start marching."

Cas sneered, "Boy, you really think you can make me move?" Cas sat up a little at least, "A job goes south, you go back to the beginning and wait, so that is what I'm doing, I'm back at the beginning and I'm waiting."

Ion approached with a mace, figuring it wouldn't be too difficult. He was wrong as Cas lashed out with his sword. Ion took a step back and looked over his shoulder, "You mage, deal with this."

"Sure." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Ion was knocked out instantly. He walked over and crouched in front of Cas, "man, do you look like hell."

"I'm fine." was all he said before passing out into Gabriel's arms. Gabriel sighed and dragged his prone form into the hut.

*****

That dusk, same as the others, Dean approached Lucifer. "Any word?"

"No, dear boy. And I'm sorry, I don't think there will be at this point do you?" He reached out and pulled Dean's hand up for a kiss, "Just three days until our wedding. It will be lovely I promise and then we will board our ship for our honeymoon, surrounded by the armada. I will finally be able to show you the appreciation I have for you." Dean knew what Lucifer was implying.

"The armada except the four fastest you mean." Dean said quietly, trying not to tug his hands out of Lucifer's grip.

"I'm sorry?" The prince asked.

"The ships you sent after Benny, they're not back yet, so they can't guide the honeymoon."

Lucifer swore at the slip inside his head. "Of course not my darling. A silly slip of the tongue in my excitement."

Dean actually smiled, "You didn't send them."

"I did, I will always do as you ask of me." Lucifer tried for a charming smile.

"No you didn't, but that's okay, Benny is still going to come for me. Going to have a nice last minute plan that is totally cool."

"Silly boy, do you really believe that? That is the stuff of children's stories."

"Yeah, I do, it's Benny. It's Benny and me, and we're fucking soulmates, so he's going to come for me. And Sam. And Bobby. And we're going to get out of here and live happily ever after. You can't stop him, you're too much of a coward." Dean's voice grew stronger with each word.

"You filthy peasant, how dare you speak to me thusly." Lucifer grew angry at the impertinence.

"What, call you a coward? You are, what have you ever done that shows strength or honour? Benny is stronger, kinder, greater than you could ever be. You could never with your small cold heart, ever hope to understand what Benny and I have. Why didn't I ever see just how weak you are? Can you even do anything, or is it all Alistair?"

Lucifer backhanded Dean, and watched a trickle of blood slide from the corner of his mouth. He grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him through the palace. He reached Sam's room and kicked the door open. He threw Dean inside and shut the door, locking it from the outside. The brothers stared at each other saying nothing.

*****

Alistair was sitting at his desk, Benny was drifting in a wave of pain on the table when Lucifer stormed in.

Alistair started to stand as Lucifer approached Benny. The prince leaned down and got right into Benny's face, "He loves you. I offer him everything a peasant could ever dream of, and he rejects it all - for your love. You fight through hell for love and he abandons you, but I bet if I untied you right now, you'd go to him, for love right? What you two have, few ever see, few could ever understand. If give a chance, it could be sublime, the stuff of storybooks. But this isn't a story, this is here and now and the hero will not save the day." With that Lucifer grabbed the handle of the machine and pushed the lever as high as it would go.

"Not to 50!" Alistair yelled, reaching out.

All Benny could do was scream. It was a sound never heard before. The lab was buried deep into the earth, but still the sound, the grief, the agony carried out, carried far. It resonated through the forest, waking Cas up from his stupor in a way that even Gabriel's magic couldn't.

"What is that?" Gabriel asked, showing a hint of fear.

"A broken heart, a broken soul." Cas said tonelessly. He knew that sound, it was the noise that had rung inside his head when Jimmy was murdered.

The sound carried even as far as the cove where the ship Revenge waited for its master. Second in command Meg went down to the weapons stores and grabbed blades and guns and went to get men.

The scream even breached the walls of the castle.

Dean and Sam looked up. Sam was confused by the horrific sound.

Dean was not.

The only thing Dean had left to do was pray.


	11. A Prayer, An Altar, A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall out from the end of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Dean isn't going to really be in this chapter, beyond one scene that I shoehorn in. Two, maybe three chapters to go after this. I also dropped the rating down to T because up until the epilogue this is a a pretty tame story.

Cas turned to Gabriel as the scream started to fade, "Quick can you use your magic to trace the sound?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and a small golden trail glimmered on the ground. They followed it to the end of the makeshift village and realized how deep it went into the woods - too deep for the dark of night that was settling in. No one went in at night. They went back to Castiel's hovel.

"At dawn we chase that scream. Can your magic hold that long?"

Gabriel thought about it, "should. Might fade a little but we'll be able to pick it up. Why though?"

Castiel began to clean his angel blade, "Because, that scream was a sound that could only be created by the six finger man. We find the source of that scream, we find my revenge."

Gabriel shuddered a little, "that sound was so inhuman."

"No." Castiel paused and looked at his friend, "That sound was perfectly human. That is the sound of your heart being torn apart. The sound of the last of your hope fading away."

"Who could ever make that sound?" Gabriel thought about it for a minute, thought about the woods being emptied, thought about the upcoming event in two days time, "Oh shit, that was the man in black wasn't it?"

Castiel didn't reply, he didn't really need to. At dawn they headed out, followed the barely glimmering trail. It twisted and curved and lead them deep into the woods. Eventually they came to a small clearing with a ring of trees. The magic sort of pooled into the space, there was no more trail. The two men walked in circles trying to figure out what to do. They were completely stumped. Soon enough a small woman with a wheelbarrow came through.

"What are you two doing here?" She looked at them suspiciously, "These's are the Prince's woods. No trespassers allowed." Castiel pulled out his blade, "Where is the six fingered man?"

"Count Alistair doesn't answer to you." She glared. At least Castiel now had his suspicions of the man's identity confirmed.

"Gabriel, jog her memory." In his enthusiasm, Gabriel pushed a little too hard and ended casting a powerful sleep spell instead.

"Crap. Sorry."

But Castiel wasn't listening. He dropped slowly to his knees. Bowed his head. "Jimmy." He said quietly. Reverently. "Jimmy, I'm so close. We're so close now. Guide me. Help me. Please, brother, let us both end this and find some peace." Castiel slowly stood and seemed to sway. He stepped a little to the left and then veered back to the right. His stumbling steps took him right up to a gnarled twisted oak. He leaned his head against it in defeat. In doing so he managed to hit the secret mechanism and the door swung open. "Thank you brother." The two men hurried into the hollow and ran down the steps, Castiel blade ready in hand.

All they found was an empty laboratory and the man in black's corpse.

**"What the fuck!" Krissy yelled jumping up from the couch. She got a little woozy, but managed to stay upright.**

**"Hey, language." Charlie admonished.**

**"What do you mean Benny's corpse?" Krissy stomped over and grabbed the tablet, confirming that that was read correctly.**

**"Well he just had 50 years of his life sucked out in just a few minutes. I'm pretty sure that would kill anyone." Charlie explained, like this was natural scientific fact.**

**"But he's the hero! He rescues Dean and they sail away and be pirates and live happily ever after. That's how these stories work!" Krissy complained. "If he's dead, who's going to save Dean? Who's going to kill the Prince? Is it Castiel, Gabriel? Who gets Lucifer?" Krissy was out of breath and had to sit back down.**

**"Well maybe Dean can rescue himself. Also, no one kills Lucifer."**

**This just set Krissy off again, "They have to! Lucifer is the bad guy. In fairy tales the bad guy gets it. Why are you reading this to me? It isn't fair!"**

**"Fair, what does fair have to do with life? You know better than anyone life isn't fair." Krissy flinched. They never talked about mom. Charlie kissed Krissy's head, "You can't always get what you want kid."**

**"It's a story, I should be able to." Krissy pouted.**

**Charlie smiled, "Have a little faith. Miles to go yet."**

**Krissy settled back into her pillows.**

 

Dean had easily broken through the locks on the door. He knew he couldn't get far, but he just had to move about. He walked quietly through the castle, servants busy preparing for the wedding tomorrow night at dusk. He somehow found himself in the royal chapel, which was all decorated, ready, waiting. He made his way up to the altar. Dean refused to bend his knee, or cast his eyes down. Instead he seemed to glare at the heavens. "Benny damn well better be alright. Let that noise yesterday not have been him. Please. Please." He turned to leave and there stood the Prince. "I'll not marry you tomorrow. You can't make me say I do." Dean was defiant.

Prince Lucifer signaled and two of Alistair's lackey's dragged Sam and Bobby forward, knives at their throats. "Oh I think I can. Now back to your room like a good boy. We wanted you rested and pretty for the big day." Dean nodded and followed the guards out.

 

Even with the help of the wheelbarrow hauling the man in black's body through the woods was a daunting task. Gabriel had explained that his magic couldn't do anything at this point, but Castiel knew of rumours of someone who might be able to help. It took hours, but eventually they made their way to a small isolated cabin. Castiel knocked politely. 

"Go away." a raspy voice called out.

Castiel knocked less politely.

"I said, go away. I'm not open for business." A face appeared in an opening in the door.

"Are you Miracle Crowley, the king's alchemist?" Castiel asked.

"I was, until his bastard son fired me. But thanks for reminding me of my lack of prospects." Crowley slammed the window shut.

Castiel started banging, "I'm in need of a miracle."

"I don't care."

"Gabriel if you please." Gabriel snapped and the door swung open.

"Great, a mage." Crowley rolled his eyes. "Why can't he help you then?"

"Outside my purview." was Gabriel's reply.

Crowley sneered, "Why would you want my help. I was fired, let go for incompetence, aren't you worried I'll kill whoever you need help for?"

Castiel gestured to the wheelbarrow behind him, "He's already dead."

"Dead is he? Huh." Crowley looked over, "You got money, maybe we can make a deal. Bring him in."

It took a bit of muscle but Gabriel and Cas got the man in black up onto the table that Crowley had wiped off. The alchemist hemmed and hawed and poked at the body. "This isn't going to be cheap. What you got?"

"50 silvers." Castiel offered all the money he had.

Crowley immediately straightened, "No. Have a good day."

"Wait, we are available for hire, maybe a trade can be worked out?" Castiel was desperate.

"I am fond of deals, but you'd have to have both a noble cause and a good trade for me to take this on."

"We have his magic, and my blade, we can offer in service to you. And the cause is noble. This man, has a hungry family to feed, his wife is..."

Crowley just sneered, "Mage are you any better a liar?"

"Nah, just more colourful." Gabriel conjured up some chocolate.

"I need him to gain revenge on Count Alistair." Cas yelled.

"Boring, lots of people want revenge on that asshole." Crowley made a show of inspecting his nails.

Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and showed the scars of where his wings used to be, "I understand that my blood can be of use to a smart alchemist."

"Now you have proven interesting." Crowley looked down, "He's only mostly dead. Let's see what he has to say shall we?" Crowley poured a small bit of dark liquid into his mouth, and tilted his head so that it might slide down his throat. He then whispered into the man in black's ear. "What is it that has you clinging so desperately to your last vestiges of life? What is holding you here?" Crowley compressed the man's chest.

"True love." was what slurred out of his mouth.

Gabriel jumped on that, "Come on true love, that has to be worth it."

Crowley waved a dismissive hand, "Sure true love is incredible but I doubt that is what he said."

"Ugh," a woman's voice said and she drew the curtain back, "I'm tired of this. He said true love and you know it. Their cause is noble, and you will assist them." She smoothed a few stray hairs back into her bun. "I'm sorry for his being difficult. Even since the prince fired him -"

"That is enough Naomi!" Crowley roared.

She continued as if he was nothing, "Even since then, he has doubted his capabilities. He hides here, and mopes, and schemes against the Prince, but does nothing."

"Bureaucrat!" Crowley sneered.

"I wish. You were not the only one fired darling. And now, I'm not a bureaucrat - I'm your wife. And sometimes I regret that life choice." It was impressive how she could look down her nose. It seemed as if the two forgot the clients in the room as they started to bicker about who has lost more.

Finally Castiel yelled, "This man wants to take the Winchester boy away from the prince. You help him live, the prince will be left alone at the altar."

That froze the couple. "I heal him, the prince suffers?" Crowley's eyes gleamed, taking on a weird red shine.

"The prince will be humiliated in front of the whole court, visiting royalty, his reputation will be nothing."

Crowley and Naomi both smiled. "That is acceptable." Naomi said, and went to get some of her husbands tools.

 

It took Crowley hours to make the potion. Gabriel happily found supplies to play with but Castiel was restless. Naomi took a vial of his offered blood and set about making a record of their deal. 

"Why is this taking so long?" Castiel glowered, "The wedding is tomorrow."

Crowley just continued mixing his ingredients. 

"Rush a miracle, get an inferior miracle." Naomi said mildly.

It was almost midnight when Crowley finished. "There all done. It needs to settle for maximum potency. Noon tomorrow it will be ready to be poured down his throat."

"That will only gives us a few hours to plan and execute our mission."

"That is not really my concern now is it?" Crowley handed a murky green liquid to Castiel. "You two can crash out here for the rest of the night. You'll want to leave early in the morning to scope out the castle I'm sure."

Crowley stood and twisted, moved his shoulders about. He held out a hand to Naomi, a surprisingly elegant gesture. She took it up and they retired to their back space.

Gabriel nodded off and slept easily. Castiel was more restless, so close to his goals.

In the morning the two men dumped the man in black back into the wheelbarrow and headed out.

Crowley and Naomi waved them off. "Good luck. You'll do great."

Once they were just out of earshot, Naomi asked, "Do you think that they even have a chance?"

"It will take a miracle." Crowley grinned. 


	12. Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are joyous days - or you know not.

Dean woke up and got out of bed. He crossed to the window and opened the shutters, hoping for a dark and grey day to match his mood, match what was going to be happening. Instead the sun was shining, the sky was bright and clear - a perfect blue. The air even smelled like flowers.

"Oh come on!" Dean shouted to the heavens. He crossed to his door and opened it, not surprised by the amount of guards. "I'd like to see my brother and Bobby."

"I'm sorry sir, but we've been ordered to keep them away, so that they can be surprised and joyous for when you walk down the aisle."

"Right." Dean slammed his door. He crawled back onto his bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. He had never felt quite so lost and alone.

*****

The crew of the pirate ship Revenge had been in the bars, the back room shops, gathering information. They realized that the consort being wed today was the man their captain had come to collect.

"What should we do Meg?" Cabin boy Samandriel ask the first officer.

Meg grinned, "Why cause some trouble of course."

A cheer went up among the crew. There were so many wealthy pockets that could use some lightening up.

*****

Gabriel and Cas stood in the shadow of the woods that bordered the castle, a wheelbarrow in between them. Gabriel vanished before Cas's eyes returning a few minutes later. 

"They've doubled the guards on the gate." Gabriel looked nervous. "There's 40 now."

Cas panicked for a quick second. But then he relaxed. "We have him," nodding to the man in black, "we'll be okay."

"Cas, he's still kind of dead." Gabriel reminded him.

"Only for a couple more hours. Then we can give him the potion."

"Let's hope we didn't get screwed over." Gabriel muttered. He conjured up a snack to kill some time. He had a feeling he would need the sustenance. 

****  
There was a knock on Dean's door and a maid and a valet entered, followed by guards carrying in a bath tub. Soon it was filled with steaming and scented water. Dean waited, but the maid and valet didn't leave.

"We're here to help you get ready sir." The maid curtsied, the valet sneered a little.

Dean ditched his dressing gown and sank into the water. He couldn't think of anything else to do, but get ready. Hope was starting to fade from his heart for a timely rescue. He doubted he'd be able to rescue himself, not with the amount of people watching him - and while he'd be reckless with his own life, he'd never risk Bobby or Sam.

He tried to protest and the girl started to manicure his nails, but just let it happen. Not much he could do about it anyways.

****

Finally it was noon. Cas had started pacing, driving Gabriel crazy, until Gabriel suggested they get a little closer. They found a small nook on the battlements and Gabriel was able to cast a small illusion spell that kept them mostly hidden. But now, now they could see if it had all been worth it. They poured the mixture down the man in black's throat, massaging the muscles to make sure it went down.

"How long until we know if it works?" Gabriel asked.

He barely finished the question when the man jerked and twitched on the ground beside them. His eyes opened, filmy, absent, but slowly the life seeped back into them. "Dean." was all he said. "Dean."

****

"Oh come the hell on, why are you putting kohl on me?" Dean protested.

"Because the prince's doll should look it's prettiest." the valet explained, disdain dripping from every syllable.

"When I burn this place down, I'm using you for kindling." Dean replied.

More kohl was added.

****

It took another hour before Benny really moved again, breath steadily gaining strength. Cas's impatience was growing. It was an afternoon wedding, with formal dinner reception so that the couple could have their first dance, just as the sun was lowering into the horizon. It was going to be stunning, the talk of several kingdoms.

"Hey look, he moved his fingers!" Gabriel said cheerfully, trying to keep optimistic.

"I've always been a quick healer." the man rasped. He coughed up some goo and spit it to the side. Cas and Gabriel moved a few inches back. "Benny by the way." The pirate said. That took it out of him and it was another twenty minutes before he really moved or spoke again. "Where's Dean?" He rolled his head back and forth to look at the two men.

"Let me explain," Castiel began, "No wait, let me sum up. Castle. Dean weds Prince Lucifer in less than an hour. We break in you get your guy, I get to kill Alistair, Gabriel helps arrange a daring escape."

"Sam and Bobby," Benny began, coughing again. "They'll be in there, you need to get them too." 

Cas looked at Gabriel who just shrugged - shouldn't be too hard.

"What are we up against?" Benny asked, moving his shoulders a bit.

"Hey look how much you are moving about!" Gabriel sounded like he was speaking to a baby - a particularly dumb child who just figured out how to get its foot in its mouth.

"All the entrances have been bolted shut, magic, everything, except the main gate. Which has only one key. Held by the captain of the guard, Uriel." Cas told Benny.

Benny frowned and managed to push himself up a little, "And what do we have on our side?" He gestured a little and both men began rubbing his legs, to get rid of the numb feeling.

"Gabriel's magic, my sword, your wits." Cas smiled like he was proud of that list.

Benny's jaw dropped. He flailed his arms about. "That's it, that's what we've got to storm a castle? No good, can't do it."

"Look, you are moving so much more!" Gabriel encouraged.

Benny glared at him, "Your magic, his sword, my wits against all that - almost a suicide mission and you want me to be happy about moving my arms?" Benny shook his head, "If only we had a wheelbarrow and some peddler's clothes, that I could do something with."

"We left the wheelbarrow just over there didn't we?" Cas asked. Gabriel nodded.

"When you list assets, it helps to list all the assets." Benny glared.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and looked like an old peddler. "Will this do?"

Benny smiled. "Let's go." He tried to get up on his own. "You might have to carry me."

They slung him over Cas's back. Crept along the battlements.

Gabriel whispered, "I really hope we win."

******

The clock said it was 2:15, the wedding was at 2:30. Dean looked beautiful in his wedding garb.

There was a knock on the door. It was too much to hope that it would be Sam and Bobby. He was right.

Lucifer stood there in his royal wedding finery, able to read Dean.

"Your darling family awaits you in the chapel. Under my care." Dean knew that meant a blade was on them. "Wouldn't want any last minute changes, now would we?" Lucifer bowed and held out a hand, "You look stunning, the court will be in awe of your beauty."

Dean lay his hand over Lucifer's. They walked out the door and down a hall, lined with soldiers in full garb, saluting. It was a slow solemn walk to the chapel.

At the door, Dean looked at Lucifer, "I do not wed today."

Lucifer smiled, "Oh?" was all he asked. He signaled for the doors to open.

"Benny will come." Dean whispered. The doors swung wide and all in the chapel stood.

For a bit of theatre, Lucifer bent and kissed Dean's hand, a sigh rose from the people in the room.

"No, he won't. I killed him myself."

Lucifer drew Dean into the chapel. Into his future.

 


	13. Revenge, Rescue, Raids - It's All Action, All the Time

Dean and Lucifer approached the altar. For the first time Dean got a good look at the man marrying them. And tried not to laugh. His ceremonial robes almost looked like a bath robe, he was scruffy, eyes bloodshot and there was a faint smell of whiskey. This was the mighty holy man? He let a snort slip through at how nervous the looked. Lucifer's grip tightened on his hand painfully.0 0.Dean tried to appear dignified and solemn.

Until the man said, "Oh right, I guess we're beginning then. I should start. Marriage, right? Okay." He started muttering to himself, "Chuck, keep it together, you can do this." The holy man looked up, "Marriage. Marriage is what we're here for. Wait that's not right. Marriage - a blessed arrangement." 

Everyone in the crowd tried not to laugh. Lucifer was looking right cross.

Especially as a commotion could be heard a little outside.

He jerked his head and several of the guards left the chapel hall. He signaled for the holy man to move it along.

"Does anyone have any objections to -" Chuck began. He noticed a young man in the crowd look like he wanted to speak, but then went quickly silent as he was nudged by the guard beside him.

"Keep it moving your worship." Lucifer intoned in a dark voice.

Dean smiled, "Worried?" The noise from the courtyard was getting louder, the Captain of the Guard could be heard yelling. 'You sure you killed him? Killed him dead I mean?"

Lucifer snarled. Chuck started to sweat. Dean bounced on his toes a little.

********

The guards in the court were bored. All the wedding guests were inside long ago and they were just standing in formation. Dull, dull, dull.

Until the old peddler walked in pushing a wheelbarrow. One guard saw it full of candy, another liquor, a third books. Each guard who caught a glimpse of the inside saw something they loved, something that would kill the boredom. A few started to step closer.

"Stand your ground." Uriel yelled from his post right in front of the gate.

The peddler snapped his fingers and pretty and scantily clad men and women started to move through the men, distracting them thoroughly. A few peeled off and disappeared. 

"Stay your posts! This is magic - you are being tricked. Arm yourselves." The captain yelled. A few did, but many were distracted by the puppies now running between their legs. The forty guards were now down to 25. 

"Now?" Gabriel shouted.

"Now!" Benny replied.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the cart exploded, fireworks lighting the sky. The guards cheered as it the colours lit the sky and when sparks hit the ground, they became coins, certainly more than they were paid by the palace. There was shouting and a scramble. The guards were less than a dozen. Another snap and sleeping powder hit the remaining ones. 

Uriel was trying to bar the door when Castiel jumped out of the wheelbarrow, where he had been hidden by magic. He slammed into the Captain and held his blade to the throat. 

"The key and you live." It was a dark tone, serious.

The captain handed over the key and walked away. Castiel opened the gates. Gabriel continued to push the wheel barrow right up to the door, to make it a few less steps for Benny to take - his feet still weren't working great. They headed inside.

*******

The crew of the Revenge were busy raiding the fancy royal ships in the port, when they saw the fireworks light up at the castle.

Meg grinned, "Men ready the ship, looks like we'll soon have to make a getaway." She rested her cutlass on her shoulder, "Garth, Balthazar, Anna, with me. Let's go get our Captain." The four headed toward the castle, the rest went back to the Revenge with their loot.

*******

"Rings? Right, we need rings. Do you have the rings?" The holy man was starting to sweat profusely between the noise below him, all the guards in the room. Two of the guests had been hustled out, that young boy and a man in a wheelchair. The consort was finally smile, but it was a scary almost manic smile. And the prince just kept hurrying him along. Lucifer slammed a ring onto Dean's finger, not caring that he removed skin.

"Now do you Dean" Chuck began.

"Skip to the end." Lucifer almost yelled. "Say married."

Chuck gulped. "I pronounce you wed."

Lucifer smiled and he kissed Dean and dragged him back down the aisle.

Dean didn't say anything as he was passed over to some guards. It was all over.

No Benny. No rescue. No family.

Dean felt a tear want to fall. His jaw firmed.

No way was this how his life was going to play out.

********

The three men were making their way through the castle, helping support Benny. They had no real idea where they were going. Until there was a brace of guards, and Count Alistair.

Castiel let go of Benny and stepped forward, dropping his angel blade from his sleeve. "Hello. I am Castiel. You killed my brother James. Prepare to die." He moved into a fighting stance. The guards swarmed him, and were mowed down like it was nothing. Alistair held his blade in hand - and ran. Castiel followed.

They ran down and around, throughout the whole castle, Alistair having just enough of a lead to slam and bolt a door. Castiel ran into it again and again but it wouldn't budge. He screamed for Gabriel, growing hoarse.

Gabriel rested Benny against a statue and ran to help his friend. A snap and the door was open. Castiel ran through with nary a thanks. Gabriel made his way back to where he left Benny, only he was gone. Gabriel shrugged and decided to poke about the castle.

*******

Castiel ran down the steps, focused, determined. When he rounded the corner into a small banquet hall, his eyes were on Alistair. But he was so focused on his face, on his revenge, that he missed seeing the small knife being thrown, not even registering it as it flew into his stomach. He looked down and saw the knife in his belly. Castiel stumbled back against the wall, stunned, pain finally seeping in.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry." He started to slump down, blood oozing around the blade.

Count Alistair smiled.

*******

The guards tossed Dean into the royal honeymoon suite and locked the door behind him. It was an ostentatious room, all flowers and gilt. Curtains pulled around the bed. He wrinkled his nose - too many flowers. He tried the windows, but they were all sealed. Dean looked around and spotted a wash basin. He at least was able to scrub all the kohl off his face. He then looked at the delicate chairs in the room.

He got a vague idea. It would probably kill him, but it would also make his point, and he had never been the brains of the family. He started to smash the chairs to bits. They would make great kindling.

*******

Castiel was sweating, his breath heavy. Alistair moved slowly closer. He peered at the man, head rearing back in surprise.

"You're that winged brat I taught a lesson to, all those years ago. And this - this was your big plan?" Alistair gestured around the room, "Years of hunting, planning, and you fall before you even touch me. I'd laugh if it wasn't so sad." He came a little closer, holding his sword.

Castiel was ready to die, shamed, a failure. But a feeling stiffened his spine against the wall. Something in the core of him called out. Fight it said. Courage it cried. Love it shouted. He pulled the dagger out of his stomach and jammed his fist in, to stop the blood flow. His knees locked. Alistair lunged to put his rapier through Castiel's heart, but he brought his blade up in time and deflected it into his shoulder. Alistair tried again and again it was deflected.

"Hello. I am Castiel. You killed my brother James. Prepare to die." Castiel straightened, and held his blade true.

Alistair felt a thread of fear course through his veins.

******

Gabriel was happy, he found cake. He also could hear yelling coming from the cellar. He snapped his fingers and the door swung open. He peered inside and got a wine bottle up the head for his troubles. He went to the ground groaning.

"Quick Sam, knock him out and then we'll find a way to get to Dean."

Gabriel realized just how lucky he was. "Sam? Bobby? Benny said to get you guys out." He held up a hand in peace, "Said Deano wouldn't leave without you."

Sam paused mid swing. "You know Benny?" He held tight to the makeshift weapon.

"Yeah, pirate. Came to bust Dean out. We're helping! I'm a helpful sort. How about I help you right out of this castle and you don't kill me?" Gabriel flashed a hopeful smile.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other and shrugged. It was their best chance. They followed him.

******

Dean thought he finally had a decent pile to start a fire. There was the hope that the guards would open the door before he suffocated, but he was also willing to die to get out of this marriage. He grabbed a knife and some flint and was about to light a spark when he heard a cough from the bed.

He held the knife tight and pulled open the curtains.

There Benny lay on the bed, casual comfortable. "If you are determined to die, can I at least get a kiss first. It would make my failed attempt to rescue you a little more enjoyable." He winked. And got a lap full of Dean.

There was more than one kiss.

*******

Every thrust and lunge Alistair tried was easily pushed aside by Castiel. Every time Castiel said, "Hello I am Castiel. You killed my brother Jimmy. Prepare to die." it seemed like he gained strength. Alistair was being pushed back easily.

"Stop saying that!" He yelled as Castiel did his call for a fifth time. Castiel knocked the rapier out of the count's hand. He slashed his one cheek and the man stumbled against a table.

"Offer me money." Castiel said, voice raspy.

"Yes."

Another slashed cheek. 

"Offer me power." Castiel asked, demanded.

"All I can give."

Castiel stepped back a little and Alistair relaxed.

"Offer me everything I ask for."

"It's yours," Alistair pleaded, "It's all yours."

Castiel rammed his angel blade into the heart of the count. "I want my brother back, you assbutt."

Alistair fell to the ground dead. Castiel pulled out his blade and stumbled back out of the hall.

He could have sworn he heard a voice say, be at peace.

******

Benny was gasping for air, the weight of Dean crushing him. "Gently, love, gently."

Dean pulled back a bit, "Gently, really? You're here, you are really here and you say gently - at a time like this?"

More gasps and Dean eased off, "Yes, sorry, but gentle." He looked at Dean and smirked, "Oh who's a pretty little consort?"

Dean rolled his eyes and then remembered something. "Crap. I'm married. Crap I'M MARRIED."

Benny shook his head, "Nah, you're okay."

"No, that crazy holy man pronounced us wed. Didn't want it to happen, but they held Sam and Bobby hostage."

"Did you say I do? Sign the registrar?" Benny asked, cupping Dean's face.

"Well, no. There was a commotion, that stuff got rushed."

"Not legally binding then." Benny turned his head a bit, "Isn't that right, your highness?"

Lucifer came into view. "A mistake easily fixed." He tilted his head, "I'm a little impressed. How are you even here?"

"Shouldn't have fired your alchemist. Man does he hate you." Benny grinned.

Lucifer just nodded, "Well, this time I promise to be more thorough about killing you." He drew his sword, "To the death?"

"No, brother - to the pain." Benny smiled his pirate's grin.

"I...I'm not familiar with that, I have to admit."

"I'm happy to explain, and I'll use small words so you can actually understand. Jackass." Benny crossed his hands behind his head, looking very comfortable. "Basically I'll start chopping off bits of you. Hands, feet. I'll cut out your tongue. Use your severed hands to gouge out your own eyes. Then -"

"Let me guess, my ears. Fine, fine." 

"No. Ears stay. That way you can hear every gasp, every cry of horror. You can listen as you disgust the court, hear how you shame your lineage. It is a coward's life, one you must and will suffer through. Your outside will match your inside, you vile little troll."

Lucifer smiled. "You can't do it, look at you lying there. You are too weak."

Benny shrugged. "Maybe. Only been alive for a few hours, could be I'm too weak to stand. Or it could be that I just don't find you that big a threat." Slowly, steadily, Benny stood. He brought up his arm, which pulled a cutlass from the bed. "Drop your sword." 

Lucifer paled, and did as he was told. 

"Take a seat. On the bed, seems Dean was a little too enthusiastic about breaking your stuff." Lucifer sat. "Tie him up Dean." 

Dean happily grabbed the curtain rope from around the bed and started to tie up the prince.

Castiel came storming, well stumbling, into the room. "Good you found your love." He looked to the tied up Prince. "Want me to kill him?"

"You can't just do that!" Lucifer yelled. He was ignored.

"No, let him live, realizing how he lost, realizing how much of a coward he is." Benny's legs went weak and he slumped onto the night table.

"Help him." Castiel said, "He's still too tired and too near death to be up this much." Dean started to walk over.

"I knew it, knew he was faking."

"Oops." Dean exclaimed as his fist slipped and knocked the prince unconscious. He put a shoulder under Benny's arm. Kissed his cheek.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi." Benny replied.

"We can leave now right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, brother, let's go." 

They heard a whistle from below and Castiel smashed the glass with his blade. There in the courtyard was Gabriel with a bunch of horses, and Sam and Bobby in a pulled cart. 

"Hey guys, got us a ride. One for each of us, in case we actually found the guy. And you did! Whoo hoo for us! Hey Deano!" Gabriel waved like a idiot.

"Hey magic man." Dean replied. He smiled happily down at his brother and Bobby. "Can you get us down there?"

"Sure." A snap and a slide appeared at the window. Maybe Dean whooped on his way down.

Castiel looked at Benny, "what will I do now? All my adulthood was wrapped up in finding the count, slaying him. What's left?"

Benny put a hand on his shoulder, both as a gesture of support and a way to stay upright. "Have you considered piracy? I think you'd make a great Dread Pirate Roberts." Benny pushed down the slide.

Castiel pondered the idea as he too hit the ground. 

Everyone was mounted when they heard the outer gates slam shut. They spun around on their horses looking for a means of escape. There was a tremendous bang and a hole appeared in the outer wall. Through the smoke Meg strolled, cutlass on her shoulder, gunpowder streaked on her cheek. She grinned, "What would you do without me boss?" Behind her Anna, Balthazar, and Garth were easily fighting the guards putting up a fuss.

"Hell if I know Meg." Benny replied.

"Tell me at least you looted some good stuff." Meg gestured them all out.

"I got him." Benny pointed at Dean. "The best loot of all."

Both Dean and Meg groaned at the cheesy line. Meg jumped up behind the first horse that passed her. Castiel was startled at the arrival of the small girl behind him. "Fine." She called. "Then this one is mine." Castiel had no idea what to do about that statement and just kept riding. The other pirates hopped onto the cart and they all made their way to the cove.

In less than an hour they set sail, the ship ready for a fast getaway.

The sky was clear and the stars were just starting to twinkle as Benny led Dean down to his cabin. He shut the door and lit a few lamps, the glow highlighting Dean's beauty. Benny leaned in to kiss -

**"Well that's about it." Charlie said, putting the tablet down.**

**"What, no there's totally more!" Krissy shouted.**

**Charlie smiled, "Yeah, but it's the type of stuff you don't like. They sail away, everyone lives happily ever after True love, blah, blah, blah." Charlie made to stand up.**

**"Wait." Krissy bit her thumb nail. "Maybe it's not so bad, not in the context of the love story. You could maybe read it, you know, if you want." Krissy blushed and refused to make eye contact.**

**Charlie picked up the tablet.**

Benny leaned in to kiss Dean, and it was the truest, most loving kiss that had ever been bestowed. Dean pulled Benny closer, loving the feeling of his mouth, the wetness of his tongue. Dean slowly began to pull at Benny's shirt, wanting the older man naked and against him. He -

**"Hey girls, I got out early!" Krissy's dad called cheerfully as he walked in through the front door. Charlie quickly turned the screen off. Krissy went even redder.**

**"Oh, you still running a fever baby?" Her dad, touched her forehead concerned, "I think you should stay home tomorrow too."**

**Krissy muttered a reply.**

**Charlie packed up her things and kissed Krissy's head on her way by.**

**She had just about made it to the door when she heard,**

**"If I'm still sick tomorrow, you could come back. Read it again. If you want." Krissy smiled.**

**Charlie smiled back. "As you wish."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
